I'm okay
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: Sequel to Everything is okay . Sam, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Beth moved to New York . They live in New York for a year . Follow their happy , angry and sad moments .
1. Chapter 1

**finally the sequel to EGBO a.k.a Everything gonna be okay. I still have no idea how school is in America and I know less about college than I know about high school . So don't look the results to much . **

"**What happened in EGBO? :**** Puck still didn't had his driver license back , so Shelby picked him up to babysit with Quinn . On their way home they have an accident and both die :( . Anyway Quinn got Beth pushed back her way , her mother kicked her out again o: . She moved into Shelby's old house and things didn't went that good . Around Christmas Quinn's best friend got back her big love Sam Evans . Thing were going better . Sam, Quinn, Finn and Rachel got accepted in NYADA and moved to New York . Over the year Finn and Rachel got married so do Sam and Quinn ( I might post a one shot) . This is what happened . ;)**

I'm okay . ( A/n I keep using the word Okay in the names of my stories )

_2 May 2013, Rachel's p.o.v. _

Babysitting a 35 months old Beth is something that can make you very tired . She likes to run around and talk ... a lot. She also like to draw . That little girl changed so much, she isn't tiny anymore she keeps growing she gonna be a big girl . I think I want one too , I need to talk to Finn about it . I mean we're almost 1 year married I think it is time for a baby .

" Did you saw your results yet ?" Finn walks over to me with his laptop " When you login you can see them . I'm sure you did it amazing . "

"How did you do it ?" I ask when I give Beth another pencil " You didn't do it that bad . I see that because you are smiling ... a lot " He shows me his results " O my god Finn this is amazing " I give him a fast hug " You did beter thAn you did in high school ."

"I know ... I can't believe it , I even have 1 A . I need to call my mother" He takes his phone and walks to the bedroom . Our apartment is next to Sam and Quinn's . They are pretty alike the only differences is they have 3 bedrooms and we have two . Sam and Quinn have a key of our apartment and we got a key of their apartment ."Do you gonna login with my laptop ?"

"OF course I am , Finn ." I take his laptop , log him out and log myself in . I'm a bit nervous that is normal ... I guess . " There we go " I open my results " I don't wanna watch , you watch Finn ."

"... You did ... SO MUCH BETTER THAN I DID."

I open my eyes and watch my screen , " I'M SO HAPPY " I hug Finn .

"Wow Rach , all A' s and on B . I AM SO PROUD OF YOU ."

I think we were to loud because Beth starts to look a little scared, Quinn told me she's on the age of having much fears, like dark and also ghosts and stuff . I pick up Beth " It is okay little sweetheart ."

"I wan mammy "

I look at Finn " I gonna bring her back to Sam and Quinn . After that you can take me out because we have good grades ."

"I'll make sure it gonna be special ..."

I walk to The Evans' household . Did I told you since Quinn is Quinn Evans , she changed Beth into Beth Evans , so Sam is her 'Real' dad . I knock but they don't answer . I decide to open the door ... something I better didn't do because it looks like they have a fight .

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ...!" okay I'm coming back later . I turn around and Finn is standing behind me ..

_Quinn's p.o.v( a little before Rachel planned to come) _

" Finn sent a text , the results are online" I take my laptop and walk over to Sam . " You watch first , I'm sure you did it good ." I give him my laptop and sit down next to him .

" I always need to go first ..."

"Is that a problem" I turn the TV off " Just login and watch ."

He logs in and opens his results " So Q what do you think ?" He shows me his results 2 A's and the other B's .

I kiss him " It's amazing Sam , you did really good I am so proud of you ."

"Now it is your turn ." He hands me my laptop " Don't worry you always were a good student , I'm sure it didn't changed . "

I open my results and look at Sam " this isn't good ..."

" You gonna do better next year..."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND , I FAILED THERE ISN'T A NEXT YEAR . I FAILED BOTH SEMESTERS . I CAN'T , I WORK AND HAVE A KID !"

"You don't need to yell at me , You know everyone is here to help you and Beth is official mine and I work to I know what it is . I'm dyslectic ,Quinn . I know what it is to have a hard time at school ..."

"You know , Sam . You have something very important what I don't have . You have your parents , Stevie and Stacy . I don't have my parents or my sister . They all act like I don't exist.!" I look at Sam . " You have your parents .." I whisper

_Rachel's p.o.v_

" God Finn, you scared me . What are you doing here ? " I look up at him .

"Q has some serious mood swing lately ..."

"What do you mean ?" I ask , I think I know what he means .

" Well Quinn has some very bad mood swings and she had those before . One time ... I think you know when , because you aren't stupid . She had mood swings when she ..."

I fill in his sentence " When she was pregnant ..." Can this be true , Is Q preggo ?" You think she is pregnant ? "

Finn smiles lightly " I don't know ... maybe , she has mood swings and we all know what happens it their bedroom . You can't deny it . They have some awesome times in their bedroom ..."

I roll my eyes , he can be so weird sometimes " you know you are talking about your best friends' sex life ?"

"Of course I know what we are talking about , you silly girl ..." He pinches my cheeks

"Finn... "

"Yes Rach "

"Did you really , just did that ?"

"What ?"

"You did the same thing with me , you do with Beth ..."

"Because you are both cute ..."

"Don't try to make it better ..."

He looks down " right ..."

"Do you think I need to tell Quinn what you think ? "

* * *

**Okay I'm not a fan ( of course I'm not a fan) . Now back to normal : I'm not a big fan of this chapter . I yeah uhm let's say about the results of Sam, Quinn , Finn and Rachel : Sam did a good job for him = Finn too . Rachel did a very good job and Quinn ... Well I think you know what her results were :D . I'll try to make the next chapter LONGER . That's for sure . **

-Luna


	2. Back to normal ?

**I'm so so sorry , for the long wait time . :o It's been more than a month . But I'm still alive . I had this huge writer's block and I still wasn't on top , so this chapter kinda sucks . :(**

**I don't own glee and English isn't my primary language**

* * *

"I got to tell , her everyone knows I can't hide anything ..." Rachel paces around the room , she's right she can't hide anything and defiantly not for Quinn. But I don't blame her no one can lie to Quinn , when she looks at you she just makes you say the truth.."

"Rachel you're gonna tell her , but not like this . You need to calm down and defiantly don't do like this . Tell her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. But defiantly not today ... Not today Not Now " I look at her " Not today

Rachel turns to me " SHUT UP , I know not today! " She takes a couple of deep breaths " I'm sorry."

_Rachel's p.o.v._

The phone rings , I look at it and answer it " Hello you're calling to the Hudson Residence ." I wait a moment the only thing I hear is breathing" Hello ? Who is this ?"

After another moment a woman answers " Am I talking to Rachel Berry ?"

"Rachel Hudson , but I was Rachel Berry before . Who is this ?" Another silence " I'm gonna end this call . You need to stop doing like this and just tell me who you are , I told you my name and old name and I'm not answering questions of someone I have no idea who she is."

This woman or man with women voice is really annoying me " I'm sorry " Another silence seriously what is up with this person is she a killer or something " It's me ... Judy Fabray ."

Fuck I didn't see that one coming " Why , Why are you calling me . How did you got my phone number in the first place ."

" I found your number online you know on that site where you can search phone numbers . "

We should block that " Okay . but why are you calling me and not Quinn ."  
"Because her phone number isn't on that site and she clearly has a new phone number because I can't call her old phonenumber ." Actually Quinn doesn't has a new phonenumber but she just blocked her parents well she doesn't see them as her parents , but they raised her . Don't ask me how people like this can raise such a beautiful human in and outside .

"Quinn doesn't want to talk to you , she finally moved over everything that happened in Lima . She's happy now ."

I hear someone chuckle on the other end " Of course she is happy raising her bastard child ."

" You know Mrs. Fabray I'm just gonna say it Fuck you . I don't get how horrible people like you and Mr. Fabray can raise such a beautiful daughter inside and out . She's happy , Beth is one of the happiest children in this world. They are both beautiful in and outside and they don't need you to say bad things about them and calling Beth a bastard child is really low . You saw her once , ONE TIME."

Another chuckle on the other end " You say Quinn has a beautiful personality , she made your life a living hell . How can you say that about her . She had 3 boyfriends and they all broke up with her because she's such a bitch . She can burn alone in hell " And I always thought Mr. Fabray was the horrible one .

" Normally i would have already ended this call , but it's my best friend you're talking about . She isn't alone . She's fucking married ."

A silence just like how it started . " and she didn't told me . To who ?"

"Of course she didn't tell you , you kicked her out . Again . You don't deserve to know who her husband is . You can burn in hell " I end this phone call and Finn is looking at me open mouthed " What ? She was saying mean things about Q and Bethie ."

"Who ?" Finn asks .

"Who do you think . Mrs. Fabray . Who ells " The phone rings again , I answer it " i told you , I don't wanna talk to you ..."

"Star ?"

O god " i'm sorry daddy , I thought it was someone ells ." Finn chuckles and I glare at him.

_Quinn's p.o.v._

How hard can it be I just need to say sorry , 3 words I am Sorry . It's me not him. He never stopped being his own sweet self . I look down at Beth " Come on Bethie eat your carrots , you're a big girl now. Big girls eat their carrots ."

"I no like carrot ."

I sigh " If you eat your carrots we're gonna visit Kurt ."

"Auntie Kurt ?" Her eyes light up and she takes a piece of carrot .

Yes Beth actually thinks Kurt is a girl " Do you mean uncle Kurt ?" Beth nods .

_U home ? _  
_-Q _

_Yes  
__-K_

_Ok can b & I come over later ?  
-Q _

_U r always welcome  
-K _

_ok c u later  
-Q . _

"No more carrot " Beth smiles at me .

" Let's get ready ."

_ Finn's p.o.v. _

"Dude how many times did you practice , I never lose " I say , Sam and I are playing COD and I'm losing . Finn Hudson COD champion is losing . LOSING

"Nah , you don't play games like this with a toddler in the same room and Quinn doesn't like it when I play COD "

"That's right , so how are you and Quinn ?" I ask and take a swing of my apple juice. Yes I'm drinking apple juice not bad ass at all . Rach always says no beer in my house , so yeah I drink non bad ass drinks . " Seriously we were bringing Beth back to your place and we heard you two yelling ."

"She failed ..."

"What does that has to do with yelling ?" I ask confused.

" I said the wrong thing , okay . Nothing more happened , she's having serious mood swings . " He sighs " Now can you push that button so I can continue winning ?"

"No I'm not pushing play . We need to talk ..." I look at him " Don't look like that , you're my bro and I care about you and Q . Last night Rach and I were thinking ."

"Thinking what ?"

" I told her Quinn is always having mood swings , but never like this and she only had those one period in her life ." I look at him and I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm trying to say " This is actually pretty awkward , but I need to tell you . We think Quinn is ..."

"O ..."

I raise my eyebrows " Is that the only thing I get , I'm trying to tell you your wife is pregnant and the only thing you say is O . "

Sam shrugs " What ells do I need to say . I never thought hearing you say this , I always thought It would be Quinn that tells me this ."

"Well now I tell you , this is serious . You're both 19 . It's still young, but you can do this . Now I talked to you , so now you can continue winning ."

_Kurt's p.o.v. _

"Auntie KURT " Beth hugs my leg .

I look at Quinn " She still thinks you're a woman , " She shrugs " It's not my fault . It's probably Finn's fault ."

I laugh " It's cute , but I hope when she gets older she's gonna call me uncle and not aunt. "

"Yeah me too ."

_Later ,Quinn's p.o.v. _

I walk inside take my and Beth's jacket off .

Beth yawns and looks at me " Sweepy "

_After Quinn put Beth in bed . _

" So Did Finn told you anything interesting ." I look at Sam , sigh and walk closer to him . Just do it Quinn , so you can back to normal . " I'm sorry Sam . I shouldn't have yell at you , you're right . I don't know what's up with me lately . I'm moody , you know i'm not like this . " I take his hand " I love you ."

He look at me and smiles " It's okay , I love you too " He pulls me down so I sit next to him and he puts his arm around my shoulder

"Did you had fun with Finn ?" I put my arms around him.

"yeah , the usual . Playing COD and we talked ..."

" Like a serious talk ?"

"Actually it was pretty serious ."

I look up at him " What did you talked about , if you don't mind me asking ."

"We talked about you ."

"About me ?" I ask surprised "what about me ?"

"Uhm , ... you know."

"No I don't know ."

"Finn and Rachel think you are ..."

"I'm what ?"

"They think you're pregnant ."

"O ..."

* * *

**Ugh I don't like this chapter , anyway . School ends Friday , so I'll try to update more . Another thing the reason I don't put Beth in this story often is because I have no idea how a 35 months old acts like , I only know a 2 year old girl , but she has some brain problems , so again I don't know how an almost 3 year old acts . Anyway I'll update if I get 4 reviews :)**

**-Luna **


End file.
